Phantasy Star: Generations
by KaiserDragon8
Summary: This story follows the story of Rhys, his son, and his grandson, in their journeys to save their homeland. Game-based, first fic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Phantasy Star (Part One)  
Author: KaiserDragon8**_

_**Game Series: Phantasy Star III Generations of Doom  
Summary: This story follows the story of Rhys, his son, and his grandson, in their journeys to save their homeland. Game-based, first fic. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantasy Star series in any way, shape, or form and am making no money off of this. I am just a nerd taking my nerdiness to an entirely new level. Don't sue me. *watches moths escape from wallet***_

_**Warnings: I am not a writer. This is my first attempt at a real full-fledged story. So please be kind, and feel free to comment on my style to help me improve. To all those who have played this game, I took the most logical marriage route. That was just the way it turned out, so don't kill me for it. Also, some parts of the writing were taken directly from the game, so if they sound weird at all it's probably from the game. (i.e. the prologue and the interludes) This is going to be a three-part story in the end – I have it all written, but still wringing it through the editing process. So again, any thoughts are awesome!**_

_**Thank you, and enjoy! **_

_**Prologue**_

_The legends of the past  
__Shape our lives and  
__Those of our children.  
__One such legend is of a  
__Struggle that almost  
__Destroyed our world.  
__The names of Orakio and  
__Laya echo down through  
__The years, still inspiring  
__Love and hatred even  
__Now, 1000 years after  
__Their tragic deaths.  
__Their conflict wiped out  
__Civilization and left  
__The survivors in a world  
__Of mutated creatures and  
__Warring pockets of men.  
__Into this shattered  
__World you are thrust, to  
__Live or die by your  
__Sword and your wits…_

**_Chapter 1  
__Marriage_**

Rhys, the prince of Landen, walked through the forest outside town. He always walked this path when he needed to think. Today is a special day, he is getting married. While he walked, he remembered his first encounter with his bride to be, Maia.

_It was early in the morning three months ago. He was walking the beach, and the ocean soothed his mind. He had an argument with his father, Rusl, the king, earlier. They argued over who Rhys would marry, but Rhys couldn't find anyone to spend eternity with. But soon events took a turn for the better. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman on the beach. As he approached, he noticed she was unconscious and not breathing. He immediately began to revive her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her dark blue hair shone in the morning sun. She wore a simple white dress ruined by the ocean waves. Soon she coughed up water and opened her eyes._

"_Thank goodness_! _Are you all right?" Rhys asked_

"_Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She said as she sat up._

"_How did you wind up on the beach?"_

"_I… I don't know…" she couldn't remember._

"_Do you remember anything at all?" Rhys began to get worried._

"_No… I can't."_

"_A name? Do you remember your name?"_

"_Maia, my name is Maia."_

"_Maia. A good name. My name is Rhys. I am the prince of Landen, this country you're in. Come with me to the castle, and we'll get you a warm bath and new clothes." He took her by the hand and they went to the castle._

_Rhys then made it his duty to help her in any way he could. He tried over and over to see if she remembered anything before waking up on the beach. The most he learned was that she was on a ship on the sea and there was a massive storm, then blackness._

_The more time he spent with her, the more attached he became. He became very protective of her. Rhys fell in love, and Maia retuned it. She has, on more than one occasion, expressed her appreciation for all the help he's been. He soon asked her to marry, and she accepted. He swore to protect her and help her learn who she is._

He collected his thoughts, and a smile came to his face. A breeze arose and his blue hair swayed. He pulled his cloak around him for warmth.

"I'm getting married today. Heh… never would have guessed it would happen to me. I should head back to town."

When he arrived, all the townsfolk greeted him with warm thoughts.

"Congratulations, Prince Rhys!"

"She's a lucky one!"

"Good luck Rhys!"

He smiled at all of them as he made his way to the castle. When he made it through the gates he began to search for Maia. Marriages always took Place in the throne room. He soon found himself in front of her door. With a deep breath, he opened the door.

"Maia… you look beautiful." He embraced her in his arms. Her dark blue hair was tied back to reveal the whole of her face. Her blue eyes pierced like arrows, and her pure white silk dress fit her without fault.

"Rhys, I am honored you wish to marry me. Maybe one day, one day soon, we will find out who I really am, together."

They stood embraced for what seemed like years, then Rhys took her by the hand and led her to the throne room.

They stood before the doors, awaiting the time to enter. The trumpets sounded, the doors opened, and they slowly made their way to the front. They reached the throne, turned toward each other, and smiled.

"I Rhys, do take thee, Maia to be my-"

Suddenly the earth began to shake, and then crashing through the ceiling flew a great black dragon. Rhys immediately drew his sword and stepped in front of Maia.

"I swore to protect you, and I will Maia!"

The dragon glared at Rhys with his piercing red eyes. He wants Maia, everyone can see it.

The dragon bellowed, "Filthy Orakians! Maia will never be yours!"

With that he charged Rhys. He held his ground. He will keep his promise he made to Maia. He will protect her. No matter what. Time slowed as the dragon attacked. He picked up and threw the helpless prince. Maia's scream pierced the sky at the sight of Rhys. The dragon did not care and carried her away.

"Rhys!!!"

"M…Maia…" he reached, even knowing he couldn't reach her outstretched hand.

He slowly got to his feet and sheathed his sword. He solemnly walked to the front of the throne room.

"I will take the army and destroy Laya's clan!"

Cheers arose from the assembled soldiers.

"Don't be a fool Rhys," his father said, "No one has seen a Layan for 1000 years. Starting a war is not a rational thing to do. Cool off in the dungeon for a while."

"What?! No, father!" two soldiers grasped him by the arms. "I will search for her father! You cannot stop me! I will find her and bring her back! I swear it!"

These are the last words heard from Rhys when he was led from the throne room. The two soldiers led him into the dungeon and threw him in a cell. The prince of Landen thrown in jail by his own father, like a common criminal. He sat in the corner of the cell for days. On the third day he heard a knock at the door. Very confused, he got up and looked. There was a woman there, who whispered to him:

"I'm Lena, I'll help you escape. I saw the wedding and trust me I'm here to help."

She opened the door and led him out of the dungeon.

"Now arm yourself well and go find Maia!" with that, the woman left Rhys. He left Landen and began his search for Maia. Where to begin he knew not, only that he must start. Knowing he cannot return to Landen, Rhys traveled south to the nearest town, known as Yaata. He began his journey there.

It took Rhys an entire day to reach Yaata from Landen. He arrived at the inn at sunset. Very weary, he got a room. He lay on his bed and fell asleep instantly. That night he dreamed of Maia and the dragon.

"Why was the dragon after Maia?"

"Filthy Orakians?"

"Is Maya a Layan?"

Morning came all too soon. Rhys got up and decided to talk to people in the town and find out what they knew. Leaving the inn he walked down the paced road asking people if they had seen Maia. No one had seen anything. There was talk, however, of a man who stole a sapphire and is hiding in a cave on an island to the south. There was an old man in the village who owned a ship, so Rhys went to talk to him. Maybe this man in the cave knows something about Maia. Rhys found the old man sitting on a bench in the middle of the village square.

"Hello," Rhys said.

"Hello there," said the old man.

"I have heard you own a boat. I need you to take me to that island to the south."

"Ha ha, you are not the first to ask that," the old man chuckled, "I only take people who own cyborgs. I'm a superstitious old man, and cyborgs are good luck. So unless you own a cyborg, I can't help you."

Rhys thought, _'Cyborgs? I though those only existed in stories. Maybe they are real after all. I need to get to that island whatever the cost!'_

"Do you know where I can get one?"

"Ha ha ha! If I knew that, I'd have one! Ha ha ha…"

"Thank you," Rhys lied, and walked away.

Rhys began inquiring the villagers about cyborgs, but to no avail. He knew of another town to the south east called Ilan. Maybe someone there would know. So he ventured to Ilan. It was not quite as far as Yaata was from Landen. He reached Ilan by midday. He immediately went to the inn to talk to the travelers. Only one man knew something.

"I was traveling in the northern forest and I saw one of Laya's people! The woman never blinked!"

"Layan! She might know about Maia."

So Rhys got a room at the inn and set out for the northern forest at dawn. He arrived at the forest during midday and began looking for this Layan. Hours passed and nothing. He began to get tired and with luck found a lake. He sat down and quenched his thirst. But when he looked up he saw a woman there. This woman had long red hair and was wearing a full length red dress. She had claws on her hands and looked ready to fight anything that came near.

"Who are-" Rhys stuttered.

"I have been waiting for you prince, for 1000 years. I am a cyborg, designation Mieu type. I am here to serve you. Only a direct descendant of Orakio can control me. Please allow me to travel with you." She bowed.

"Mieu? You've waited 1000 years for me?"

"Yes. Orakio told me to wait for him, and here you are. A direct descendant."

"Mieu I would very much appreciate your company."

Rhys was no longer alone on his search for Maia. A cyborg of stories was his traveling companion. Now he could get to that southern island and talk to that thief. As they left the forest, Rhys heard a rustle behind him. He drew his sword and got ready. A huge bear-like creature came crashing out of the woods. Rhys was distracted by the size and got slashed on his chest by this creature. He fell to his knees, not knowing what else to do. He couldn't muster his strength to combat the beast. But Mieu was there to serve him.

"Mieu! Protect… me…"

With only a nod she attacked. She used her claws on her hands as if they were a part of her. The beast felled easily. Rhys didn't see this, however. He was unconscious from blood loss. Mieu quickly reacted. She closed her eyes and put her hands on his wound. She focused her energy and there was a bright flash. Rhys opened his eyes and looked at his chest. The wound was gone!

"Mieu? What did you do?"

"Prince Rhys, I am a cyborg. I have the ability of magic. I can cure your wounds, poison, even death. But not infinitely. I have limits and I need to regain strength as you do."

"You saved my life Mieu, how can I ever repay you?"

"There is no need for restitution prince. I am here to serve you. Orakio told me to, and I will obey.

"Thank you Mieu."

The two companions traveled back to Yaata. They rested at the inn, for tomorrow they would be on their way to the cave.

**_Chapter 2  
__The Cave_**

The night was restless. Rhys couldn't stop thinking about Maia. She filled his every thought. Where was she? Is she all right? These thoughts haunted Rhys. He would make the Layans Pay. Soon morning came, and Rhys was ready to depart for the cave. The two companions left the inn and found the ship master.

"Good morning sir," Rhys greeted.

"Good morning to you, I see you found a cyborg. Ha ha, good work lad. Welcome aboard!"

The three walked to the port and were soon off to the island. Along the way the old man pointed out a local legend.

"See that palace down there in the muck? Our oldest legend says the evil Dark Force is sealed there by the very sword of Orakio."

"Really?" asked Rhys.

"Dark… Force…" Mieu was deep in thought.

They left that palace in the water and continued to the island. They soon arrived. Disembarking, the boat master told them he would wait for them to come back and he would return to Yaata. Thanking the man, Rhys and Mieu departed for the cave.

"Mieu, do you know anything about Dark Force? I noticed you went quiet when the old man mentioned it." Rhys asked.

"N-no… nothing…"

She had a secret. Rhys was sure of it. But he didn't bother with it now. There were more important matters at hand. They had arrived at the mouth of the cave.

"Are you ready, Mieu?"

"Let's go, Rhys."

They entered the cave. There were torches hanging on the wall and Rhys grabbed one.

"Someone is here. We'll take this torch and find him." Rhys said.

The cave was rounded at the top, about the height of two people standing on top of each other with room to spare. The walls were lined with claw marks. There were monsters in this cave; battles took place frequently.

"Be wary Mieu. We don't know what to expect." Rhys cautioned.

"I will, prince."

To himself, Rhys muttered, "I must find this man. I need to know if Maia is ok. I know he will help me. Maia…"

Rhys drew his sword and the walked on through the cave. They were walking for hours to no avail. They continued on… Rhys was determined to find this man. Soon they saw a light in the distance.

"Someone is there!" Rhys exclaimed.

"Be warned Rhys, I see multiple figures. It is no man…" Mieu said cryptically.

Rhys could see it now. Three beasts were sitting around the fire. It was the bear-like creatures from the forest.

Rhys whispered, "We'll sneak up and ambush them. We might make it with the element of surprise."

Putting the torch out, Rhys and Mieu began to sneak up on the creatures. At the last possible moment, Rhys leapt forward and stabbed one of them in the back, killing it instantly. Mieu had gone around to a second one and split its spine in two. The third roared and charged Mieu. Rhys, seeing this, stepped forward and impaled the charging beast. They had won.

Out of the darkness came a figure of a man. He had green long hair tied back in a ponytail and wielded a quarter staff. He wore a simple brown tunic and a white cape.

Clapping, he said, "Well done travelers! These beasts, called Moos, took over my camp two days ago. I hade been about to reclaim it, but you saved me the trouble. My thanks to you. My name is Lyle."

"Lyle, are you the man who stole the sapphire?" Rhys demanded.

"Stole? No, I didn't steal the sapphire. I have had the sapphire for a while now. Do you need it…" he trailed off, wanting a name.

"Rhys, prince of Landen."

"Rhys. Ha ha, a prince. Here, take it. I have no use for it anyways."

"Really? That simple?" Rhys took the sapphire from Lyle's hand.

"Think of it as a present. Ha ha!" Lyle turned to leave.

"Wait! Do you know anything about a woman named Maia?"

"No, can't say that I do. A woman, eh? I'd love to help you Rhys, but I have some other business to take care of. See you around Rhys!" he bowed and walked away.

"What a peculiar man…" Mieu thought aloud.

"I agree. Let's go Mieu. Maia isn't here. Back to Yaata."

Rhys and Mieu began the long journey out of the cave. It didn't take nearly as long to exit as it was to find Lyle. They only needed to backtrack. When they finally made it out, it was sunset. The old man waited like he said he would and all three of them sailed back to Yaata.

Back in town Rhys and Mieu went to the inn. Rhys talked with new travelers to see if these ones knew anything about Maia. No luck. She seemed to have disappeared completely. With hopes fading, Rhys went to his room to get some sleep. When morning came Rhys went to the common room to talk again. He heard an interesting thing. There was a cave to the east that no one could get through. Many tried but got lost and ended up outside the cave. Rhys couldn't think what else to do, so he and Mieu set out for the eastern cave. They traveled for most of the day, but they finally made it to the cave.

"Mieu, there is nothing to lose. Let's go in." Rhys said.

They entered and almost immediately the sapphire that Lyle had given him glowed with an almost enchanting light. The cave lit up. But something was not right… they were not standing on ground. They were standing on what seemed to be a metal catwalk. There were machines below whirring and moving.

"What is this?!" Rhys exclaimed, "This is no ordinary cave."

"Rhys, this is the pathway to a new land. Be not alarmed, just travel to the end." Mieu explained.

Rhys walked with total amazement. What were these things? Why metal? From the outside it looked like a normal cave. Soon they reached the end of the cave and ventured out into this new land, not knowing what to expect. Rhys' determination was never higher to find Maia_._ This new land was covered in snow and ice. Soon after exiting the cave, Mieu spotted a village. New people to ask about Maia.

Upon entering some woman greeted them very darkly,

"Leave Rysel now travelers! There is no food, no warmth. This never-ending winter struck without warning two years ago, and we've lost our fish. A fishing village with no fish! We're all doomed to die in this winter…"

A never-ending winter? Rhys could do nothing to help, but he felt he should. He began to ask about Maia, but no one cared. They were all too desperate to survive this winter. Heeding the woman's advice, Rhys and Mieu left Rysel.

Traveling south, the only way to go, they ran into a decimated city. Rhys began to look for anything that could lead him to Maia. He eventually ended up at the church. Entering, he searched. For a time, nothing showed up, but he soon found a trap door. Calling for Mieu, he knew he must enter. She arrived and looked at the passage beneath the church.

"A new land awaits Rhys. Let's go find Maia."

And they entered. It was the same mechanical passage way as the last one. Still stunned that such a thing existed, he walked on. Reaching the end he felt a sudden heat wave. Leaving the cave, they found themselves in the middle of a desert.

"Mieu, what do you know of these passages and these new lands?" Rhys asked.

"Only that all the lands are connected. The lands are all one, in a sense." Mieu replied.

"Where do we go from here? I see no villages and we could easily die here…"

"Just walk Rhys. I know we will be safe."

Trusting in Mieu, they walked on. It was not long when they saw a figure on the horizon. Glad to see someone, Rhys approached this figure. It was a cyborg that looked like Mieu. But her face was decaying from the wear of the desert.

"Hello. Do you know of any nearby villages?' Rhys asked.

"Have you seen Orakio? It's been 1000 years, but I'd know his black sword anywhere!" she responded.

"No I haven't. Do you know of any nearby villages though?" Rhys repeated.

"Have you seen Orakio? It's been 1000 years, but I'd know his black sword anywhere!" she responded again.

"Rhys, she's crazy. Let's just move on." Mieu stated.

"Okay Mieu, we'll find a village soon." Rhys was optimistic.

They continued on, leaving this broken cyborg to wander the desert. Losing hope, Rhys continued on. But hopes rose, far in the distance he spotted a village.

"Mieu! A village! Let's go!" Rhys was happy to see civilization in the desert. Gathering the strength he had left he marched to the village. Upon arriving he beheld a site. The village was full of cyborgs. One introduced himself and the village.

"Welcome travelers! We rarely get human visitors in this village of Hazatak. Stay long!"

Very confused and yet excited, Rhys and Mieu entered the inn. Overhearing conversation, Rhys learned that the weather in the previous land was haywire. Someone needed to fix the weather controls. Not really understanding, Rhys went to his room. But as soon as he entered, a cyborg grabbed his arm.

"You! You must help the frozen land. The cyborg in the cave waits for a man with blue hair. You must get him and go to the weather control tower in the southeast and fix it! Only Wren can do it, and he waits for you traveler!"

With this, the cyborg left Rhys. Searching for Maia would have to wait. He would go to the cave in the morning to find Wren.

**_Chapter 3  
__Wren_**

The sun rose in the morning, hot as ever in the desert, and Rhys and Mieu left Hazatak. Another cyborg approached them and gave directions earlier. They were headed west. The desert would test Rhys, to see if he was strong enough to save Maia in the end.

As they walked the desert, Rhys had time to think. His thoughts were of Maia. He blamed himself for her being taken by the dragon.

"If only I were stronger… she would be with me now, and we would be happy in Landen… Maia, forgive me!"

He walked blindly on, and these thoughts haunted him. Only Mieu shaking him brought him back to reality. She was yelling his name.

"Rhys! Look! Draw your sword, danger is ahead!"

Dazed, he looked. He saw a huge man, no, not a man. This creature was too big. He was at least twelve feet tall. It was painted read and blue, and a stick was imbedded in its head.

"Rhys, a giant blocks our path. What do we do?"

Rhys had no answer…

"Rhys!" Mieu yelled.

"We can't go around?"

"If you want to lose your bearings, yes we can. But those suffering people need us. No mistakes." Mieu explained.

"Then we fight."

Drawing his sword, he charged the giant. A little shocked at the little man, the giant was stunned. Rhys took advantage of this and sliced open the back of his leg. Mieu followed by climbing up the back of the giant. He roared and reached for Mieu, but her speed was too much. She quickly reached his head and dug her claws in. the beast let out one more roar and collapsed.

"I don't like the sound of that roar…" Rhys said.

"It could've called for others, we better hurry to the cave. I see some mountains over there," pointing west, "The cave is at the base of a mountain. Hurry Rhys!"

Quickly getting to his feet he and Mieu run for the mountain. Looking over his shoulder as he ran, Rhys saw more giants approaching the fallen brother. They all roared and saw Rhys running, and began chasing him.

"Mieu, they've spotted us! Run!"

Having only covered just over half the distance, they would need a miracle to reach the cave in time. Pulling everything he had, Rhys ran for his life. The giants quickly closing in, Rhys loses himself.

"Run! I must run! Maia!"

They reached the mountains, but couldn't see the cave.

"Mieu! Where is it?"

"Over here Rhys! Quickly!" Mieu had found the cave.

Rhys ran into the cave, pulling Mieu along. They were safe, for now. They needed to find Wren, while still alive. The cave had some sort of bugs crawling on the ceiling. They shed light. Light enough to see ahead. Rhys began to move forward, towards the infinite black. Knowing not which way to go, he walked. Through the dimly blue lit cave. Luckily Mieu was there with him, else he would lose all sanity.

For what seemed like days, they walked.

"Where could Wren be?" Rhys wondered.

He continued his blind walk.

"Wren… where could…" Rhys was losing it.

His feet dragged on. He was losing himself in the black of the cave. He had to keep walking, for Maia…

"Keep walking Rhys, keep…"

He fell, no energy, no purpose. Why? Before blacking out he saw a figure step out of the darkness, and then the black swallowed him.

"Maia!" Rhys had shot up in his bed.

"Good, you're awake." Mieu said, relieved.

"How did I end up here?" Rhys asked.

"Wren," Mieu said.

Rhys looked around and saw him. He was wearing all black. Black pants, shoes, tunic. Even his hair was black, all save his white skin.

"Wren, thank you. I owe you my life." Rhys said.

"I am a Wren type cyborg," Wren explained, "here to serve you. Orakio sent me. I am a technical systems and combat specialist."

"How did we get out of the cave?"

"I had developed an object. I call it the "Escapipe". It transports the user and anyone near him out of the cave. I held onto it to help my new master." Wren bowed.

"Thank you, Wren. We need to fix the weather. Are you up to it?" Rhys asked.

"Of course. Whatever you ask, Prince Rhys."

Rhys had a third companion now. They soon were ready to head to the weather control tower. Wren knew where to go and they arrived quickly. Upon entering, Rhys recognized it. The structure was much the same as the path between lands. He had gotten used to machines, as new as they were to him. But something happened Rhys did not expect. As they rounded a corner, his eyes fell on Lyle.

"Lyle! What are you doing here?" Rhys asked.

"Ah, Rhys, fancy meeting you here. I'm trying to fix my homeland. It's completely frozen over! I must help them. Hey, your Wren cyborg can fix it! Let me travel with you, and in return you help my people!"

"Deal. I would love your company Lyle." Rhys agreed.

Lyle the mysterious man with green hair and a quarter staff, joined Rhys.

"Wren, where is the weather control?" Rhys asked.

"Not too much farther. Follow me." Wren replied.

Having followed Wren they found the controls. Wren approached it and began working. After a few minutes he was done.

"Rhys, come with me and see my beautiful homeland." Lyle said.

"Lyle, I would love to." Rhys smiled back.

The trek back through the desert and cave took a few days, but they soon emerged to see the beautiful, lush-green forests. The snow had all melted away and Rysel was saved. Returning to the village, they were greeted with welcome.

"Welcome to Rysel! This fishing village now back on its feet! Thank you for saving us!"

An old man approached Rhys and said,

"Lad, thank you. Anytime you need to, you can use my ship to travel across the sea. There are some villages across on an island. I hear one of them recently got their princess back. She has the prettiest blue hair! You have to see it sometime. Ha ha."

"Maia! She is across the ocean! Soon I will see her again! We will use that offer sir. We will leave in the morning." Rhys said.

Rhys had found out where Maia was. He would soon be reunited with his bride.

**_Chapter 4  
__Across the Ocean_**

Rhys woke with the sun the next morning. He was eager to sail. He was eager to find Maia. The four companions went to the ship as quickly as they could, and soon they were off. By midday they reached the island. They immediately saw two villages. The ship master told them that these two villages, Agoe and Shusoran, battled each other, as one was Orakian and one Layan. Right now there was an uneasy truce between them. So Rhys, Mieu, Wren and Lyle decided to go to Shusoran, Lyle was eager to go, for an unknown reason.

Entering the town there was no one to be found; they were all gone. Lyle seemed depressed by this. Not knowing what to do, they waited. Lyle paced very nervously.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Killed in battle maybe?" Rhys said.

"Not likely. They are too strong for that…"

Lyle still paced, and a silence befell the party. Suddenly Lyle exclaimed:

"I've got it! We'll go to the castle! I know a secret entrance through the city there."

Lyle led the way to a fountain in the far corner of the village. He got on his hands and knees and started moving stones out of the way. Soon everyone saw a set of stairs, leading to a dungeon.

"This leads to the castle, follow me." Lyle said.

The party followed him down the stairs. Lyle grabbed a torch from the wall and walked on. The dungeon was made of blue stone, the light from the torch seemed to reflect from the stones. There were many twists and turns, but luckily Lyle knew where to go. They soon emerged in the middle of the castle.

"It's good to be home…" Lyle muttered.

"What was that?" Rhys asked.

"Oh, nothing. Let's carry on. Maia could be here."

Still following Lyle, as he oddly enough knew where to go. He stopped suddenly and Rhys soon knew why.

"Lena!" Rhys exclaimed.

"At last I've found her." Lyle said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Rhys. This is where I leave your company."

Lyle walked toward Lena.

"Lyle, wait!" cried Rhys.

Lyle conversed with Lena, but couldn't hear the words. He himself confronted Lyle. He turned staff in hand, ready to fight.

"Rhys, let's see you really fight!"

"What are you doing Lyle?"

"Draw your sword and fight!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!!!"

Rhys complied. He drew his sword and got in a battle stance. Lyle smiled and leapt for Rhys, staff spinning. Rhys deflected each blow with ease. But he couldn't strike back. Lyle was his friend. He couldn't bring himself to hurt him.

"I won't hurt you Lyle." Rhys said in between swings

"Why not?" Taunted Lyle.

Rhys drops his sword, "Because you are my friend, Lyle. I won't hurt you."

Lyle stopped his assault.

"Rhys…" Lyle thought for a minute, "You are strong Rhys. Not in strength, in heart. You are a great man. Someone here wishes to speak with you."

Lyle stepped aside for Lena.

"Lena, what are you doing here?" Rhys asked.

"Testing you Rhys." Lena responded.

"Testing? What do you mean?"

"Are you truly ready to claim Maia?"

"Of course I am! I've been ready from the beginning!"

"No you weren't. Alone you could not do it. You need your friends as much as your skill. You learned that, and now you are ready to claim your bride. But first, we need to do a little back tracking. You need the moonstone and the moon tear, which myself and Lyle have. You must take these deep into the weather control system tower and place them in the device to move the moon in place to create a land bridge to Maia. Let's go!" Lena explained.

As they left the castle, an unusual thing happened. A servant walked up to Lyle and said:

"Prince Lyle! Good to see you safe at home." Bowed and returned to work.

"Prince?!" Rhys was shocked.

"Yes Rhys, I am the prince of Shusoran. I'm sorry I did not tell you before. I couldn't let others know I was a prince. Don't think less of me." Lyle said.

"Lyle, I couldn't. I respect your reasons for this secret. Let's hurry back to Hazatak to get to Maia, as friends." Rhys smiled.

"I concur, let's go." Lyle smiled back.

After a few days they reached Hazatak and went to the weather control tower. Venturing high into the upper levels, they found the machine. Wren took the stone and tear and put them in to machine. He explained what was happening now.

"The purple moon, Dahlia, is now moving. This will affect the tides north of Shusoran, thus creating a land bridge."

Rhys was so close to Maia. He knew she was close. He would soon have her back. They left the tower and traveled back to Shusoran. Three days of travel and here they were. Leaving the town to the north they see the island they need to get to, surrounded by water.

"That is Cille," Lena explained," Maia is there."

Rhys approached the water's edge and witnessed something truly amazing. The water began to part and a narrow strip of land appeared. The party traveled along it and reached to town of Cille.

"Maia, I'm coming!" Rhys said.

But much to their dismay, Maia was not in town. She was in the castle. And the castle gates were locked.

"No! How do we get in the castle?" Rhys cried in frustration.

"Maybe it's the same as Shusoran." Said Mieu.

"But there are several fountains, which one is it?" questioned Wren.

"The third from the left. I would play there all the time as a young boy…" said Lyle.

Sure enough he was right, and it revealed the secret entrance to the castle. Lyle, knowing these caverns, led the way to the castle. After only a short while the party entered the castle.

"Maia!" Rhys cried, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Rhys, let's search the castle. She is here, I know it." Said Mieu.

Rhys was desperate, he looked everywhere. Soon they arrived at the throne room, the last place in the castle. Rhys opened the doors, and then, there she was!

"Maia!" cried Rhys.

"Rhys!" Maia cried in return.

"Well done Rhys, you made it to my daughter." A mysterious voice called.

"What? Who are you? Show yourself!" Rhys had drawn his sword.

From a side room approached a man, the king of Cille.

"My daughter Maia, went missing. But we found her and brought her home."

"She what? A princess? We were to be married!" Rhys exclaimed.

"Do you really want her Rhys?" mocked the king.

"Yes! More than anything…"

"Then prove yourself in combat!" the king drew his sword.

"Very well. For Maia!" Rhys stepped forward and met the king's sword.

The king may have been old, but he was a swordsman. Rhys was determined to best him no matter the stakes. Spinning, the king struck over and over, he was pushing Rhys into a corner.

'_No… I cannot lose…'_ Rhys thought.

He could do nothing to best him, he was about to lose. But suddenly, an opportunity! The king left himself open for one second, and that was all Rhys needed. He charged the king, taking him to the ground, his sword at the king's throat.

"Rhys! You truly are great. I give my blessing to you and my daughter." Rhys dropped his sword and helped the king to his feet.

"Go, Maia. Have Rhys." Said the king.

Rhys ran to Maia and embraced her in his arms. How he had wanted this for so long.

"Maia… I found you at last." Rhys said, crying.

"Yes, you have. My prince." Maia was crying as well.

"Rhys, you will become the king of Cille." The king said, "I know you will rule wisely."

"Maia, will you rule at my side?" Rhys asked.

"I will be by your side forever, Rhys." It was the perfect response.

Rhys' journey now came to an end. All of his struggles to find Maia were not in vain. He and Maia could now live their lives… together.

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Notes: Hooray! We made it to Part Two! That must mean I did a good enough job to keep you reading! Wow... My plan worked. *evil laugh* JK. Hope you enjoy this next installment, and as always, please review!**_

_**Interlude**_

_After many adventures, Rhys at last found Maia. Rhys became the king of the peaceful land of Cille. Maia gave birth to a son and they named him Ayn. This is the story of Ayn of Cille. After fifteen years of peace, war once again came…_

"_Ayn!" Thea cried._

_He had no chance. Siren was too powerful. The 1000 years spent in exile, searching for revenge, has honed his abilities. Revenge drove Siren's every action, now that his chance has finally come._

_Ayn lay beaten, no strength left. Siren had won._

"_Revenge is mine!" yelled Siren, ready for the final blow. His blade like arm whistled through the air as it came at Ayn._

_Ayn's last thought, "It's all over now… I'm sorry father, I was not powerful enough to help Cille, Shusoran, or anyone…"_

**_Chapter 1  
__Trouble Rises_**

The breeze felt good at Ayn's back. He practiced his swordplay every morning to hone his skills. His shirt around his waist, and light blue hair tied back to keep out of his face, he gripped his sword tighter and moved through the air gracefully. His piercing green eyes would tell anyone he was focused on his training.

When he had finished his final form, he put his shirt on and sheathed his sword. On his way back to the castle, Mieu stopped him.

"Ayn! Your father needs you in the throne room immediately!"

"Mieu, what's wrong?" Ayn asked.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. He told me to go and bring you to him. Hurry Ayn! His face told me something was wrong."

They hurried to the throne room to find out the trouble. When they entered, they saw Rhys talking to a soldier from Shusoran, where Lyle ruled.

"King Rhys! Cyborgs are invading Shusoran and Agoe. King Lyle requests assistance. I don't know how long we can last…"

"Give us time soldier, we will make it through this. Ah Ayn! Come here." Rhys said.

"Father, what is going on?"

"Ayn, I am old and cannot leave the castle-"

"Father!"

"Listen to me Ayn! You must go and find Satellite. I have heard it is a place of safety. Go and save your people Ayn! I know we will need sanctuary soon. Take Mieu and Wren and find Satellite."

Ayn understood his father's worry and did not question further.

"I will find Satellite father, for everyone."

The peace for fifteen years did not last. Trouble has come again, in a new way. Cyborgs from an unknown origin had invaded the lands of Cille, Shusoran, and Agoe. How far this threat goes, no one was sure. Ayn set out in search of Satellite, to protect his family and his friends.

He left Cille and traveled across the land bridge that Rhys made so many years ago, to the land of Shusoran to talk to Lyle. Lyle had become the king after Rhys married Maia. He was Maia's cousin, so ruled alongside his cousin, and friend.

"Lyle, how are you holding up?" Ayn asked.

"Ayn, good to see you. We are barely holding them back…"

Lyle had lost his left eye in the recent battles of cyborgs. His strength was dwindling. He was not the same man he was fifteen years ago. Who knew how long he had left. Ayn told Lyle the situation at hand.

"Ayn, I would love to join you, I miss the adventures your father and I had but I'm needed here to lead my people." Lyle explained.

"I understand Lyle. Don't worry, I'll find Satellite so you don't need to worry."

Ayn departed from Shusoran to head to Rysel. The shipmaster that helped Rhys before has long since passed on, but his son, Jac, has taken his father's place.

"Jac! I need you to take me to Rysel, if it's not too much trouble." Ayn said.

"No, not at all! All aboard!" Jac said. He loved to sail. They soon reached Rysel, and what a welcome they got. No one has forgotten what Rhys did to save the frozen land.

"Ayn, your father is still the talk of this town!"

Ayn, Mieu, and Wren didn't know where to search for Satellite. They stayed at the inn to collect their thoughts and come up with a plan.

"Mieu," Ayn asked, "where do you think we should start?"

"I do not know Ayn. I would like to see Landen again though."

"I would like to see this land as well," Wren said, "I have never seen it, and I would like to."

"Very well, we will travel to Landen, the land of my father."

Early in the morning the travelers went west to the cave where the sapphire leads. Rhys gave Ayn the sapphire as a young boy, as a birthday present at twelve. But the cave was blocked by soldiers.

"Halt! You cannot go further. Lune forbids it!" the captain said.

"Who is this Lune?" Ayn asked.

"That is none of your concern, boy." He retorted.

Knowing Landen has been blocked off, they left the cave.

"The only other way is Hazatak. We should go there now." Ayn said.

He was excited to see the desert. Rhys told him many stories of his adventures. And ever since a young age Ayn wanted to see the desert and the village of Hazatak. Maybe he will see that broken cyborg who wanders the desert, saying only one thing,

"Have you seen Orakio? It's been 1000 years, but I'd know his black sword anywhere!"

The company traveled to the destroyed village south of Rysel. It was still uninhabited. They reached the church and found the secret passage. But when the door was opened, they were in for a nasty surprise. A group of cyborgs had found it first. These cyborgs looked like huge spiders. Big black spiders. Ayn jumped back from shock and drew his sword. Mieu got ready, and Wren pulled out his gun.

The spiders swarmed the room and attacked. Ayn charged and swung his sword. Mieu was not far behind. Fighting, they destroyed many of these cyborgs. Wren stayed back and shot the spiders. After minutes went by, the spiders were no more.

"Mieu, Wren, stay ready. These cyborgs could be anywhere." Ayn warned.

They continued through the passageway, ready for anything. They soon found the end, and the sun. Ayn was thrilled to finally set his eyes on the desert. The rest of the day they traveled, but the broken cyborg wasn't found, to Ayn's dismay. But they eventually made it to Hazatak. The cyborgs greeted Ayn with bad news. His family and villagers and fled to the western cave when they cyborgs overwhelmed them.

"We need to go to them. I need to make sure they are all right." Ayn said.

Sunset was upon them, and they needed light to travel, so the night was spent in Hazatak. Ayn had a restless night that night. He worried about his father and mother. He didn't want to fail them. They needed him to find Satellite, else they would all perish in the cyborg attacks. Finally morning came and they left for the cave. Traveling most of the day, the cave was finally in sight. The mountains were inviting after the brutal sun scorched them.

A soldier greeted Ayn when he had entered the cave.

"Your family and friends wait inside, prince Ayn. King Rhys is eager to see you. They wait in the back."

"Thank you." Ayn said. They made their way through the cave, the bugs on the ceiling led the way.

Villagers talked of the escape they made. The cyborgs attacked without warning and Rhys was unprepared. The only thing he thought to do was run. They ran while Ayn was trying to go to Landen. They passed Rysel and went straight to Hazatak and the cave. Ayn finally found Rhys, who was comforting Lyle.

"I left her!" he said crying, "I left her for the cyborgs, I watched them carry her away…"

"Father, is Lyle all right?" Ayn asked.

"His daughter Thea was taken by the cyborgs during our escape. They caught us in the desert and traveled east. Lyle had no strength to pursue them and Thea is gone. He blames himself." Rhys explained.

Lyle continued crying for what seemed like hours. Soon he got up and talked to Ayn.

"Ayn, will you go find Thea?"

"Lyle…" Ayn hesitated.

"She has my Twins Ruby, the key to Landen. The other way to get there is not blocked by Lune's army. I will give you my Dragon's Tear so you can travel to the land where Thea was taken."

"Yes Lyle, I will help you."

"Ayn, wait! The reason you must go to Landen is because Lena's daughter, Sari, is there. She has the Power Topaz. I heard it was a key to Satellite." Rhys said.

"Okay. Thank you father. I will return with Thea."

Ayn now had the Dragon's Tear and he, Mieu, and Wren traveled back to Hazatak and then far east to the cave.

"This must be it." Ayn said.

They entered the cave, and the Dragon's Tear glowed and led the way through the cave. Knowing cyborgs could be anywhere, Ayn had drawn his sword. Staying alert they made it through the cave to a new land.

"We need to find Thea." Ayn said.

They only traveled a little while before arriving at a town. They entered and no one was to be seen, and they castle gates were locked.

"Ayn, no one is here, let's move on." Wren said.

"You're right Wren, let's go."

They left that village and traveled north and found another village. This one called Endora. Ayn asked the villagers about Thea, but no one could tell him anything. The villagers would talk of a place, however, called Techna. No one could reach this town, but all that was needed was to travel down Cape Dragon Spine and cross the sea. Not able to reach Techna or Thea, the stayed at the inn that night.

In the morning, Ayn walked to the common room to again ask about Thea. There was a man there who had tried to save her the night before. She was in the castle town Lensol, which was the town south, but he wasn't powerful enough to even get past the guards, and regrets not doing so. Ayn quickly ran to Mieu and Wren.

"We are headed back to Lensol, the castle town to the south. Thea is held captive there, and we leave now."

Thea awaited Ayn to rescue her, and bring her safely back to Lyle.

**_Chapter 2  
__Twin's Ruby_**

The party soon arrived back at Lensol and noticed that the castle gates were left open. Ayn had drawn his sword and went inside the castle, Mieu and Wren close behind. Only moments after they entered, they were stopped by two huge dog-faced cyborgs. They wielded huge swords and shields. Their armor was painted silver and red.

"Mieu, Wren, take one of them, I'll take the other." Ayn said.

He readied his sword and charged the one on the left. The cyborg was quick despite his size. It slashed at Ayn, but to no avail. Ayn's long hours of practice proved to be worth it. He nimbly dodged the blade, and ran behind the cyborg. Before it had a chance to react, Ayn was on its head. With one slice from his sword, the cyborgs head fell to the ground. He leapt to the ground and looked over at the other one. Mieu and Wren had also succeeded in felling their cyborg as well.

"Good work you two. Let's look for the dungeon. That's where that man said Thea was." Ayn said.

They continued the search for the dungeon. They didn't encounter anymore cyborgs, there must've only been guards. Ayn soon found the stairs that led to the dungeon. Venturing down, he stayed alert.

"There could be more guarding Thea." He said.

They checked all of the cells, but no living thing was to be found. Ayn reached the last cell and found Thea. She was beautiful. Her long green hair fell down her back and against her blue dress.

"Thea! It's Ayn, I'm here to take you back to Lyle. He is heartbroken at your capture. He blames himself…"

"Ayn! Its good to see another human for a change. Its so good to see you…Ayn… please take me to my father." Thea said.

Ayn broke the lock on the door and opened it. Thea came out and hugged him sayin,

"Thank you for saving me, Ayn."

"You're welcome Thea." He hugged back.

_Ayn had known Thea since they were children. They used to play together and listen to Rhys and Lyle tell them stories about the adventures they had had. But as childhood ended, they began to see less of each other. Ayn always cherished the memories they shared. In time he fell in love, not knowing if Thea returned the feelings, and he never asked her. She thought this was a hug of friendship, but Ayn…_

"Hurry Thea, we must go back to Lyle to let him see you." Ayn said.

"Yes Ayn, let's go."

But as soon as they left the dungeon, they were greeted by four more dog-faced cyborgs.

"We cannot take them all!" Mieu called.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this…" Thea said.

She put her hands together and a bright light emanated from them. She had closed her eyes to focus. She opened them suddenly and threw the light at the charging cyborgs. They stopped mid-stride.

"Hurry! Run! Before the spell wears off!" Thea cried.

They all ran out of the castle and out of Lensol.

"Thea, what did you do back there?" Ayn asked.

"I froze them so they couldn't follow or attack us." Thea answered.

"Thank you Thea. You really saved us all." Ayn complimented.

"Let's go… to my father…"

The party traveled back through the cave and to Hazatak. They made their way back to the cave. They soon found Lyle.

"Ayn! You've come back-… Thea!" Lyle exclaimed.

Lyle embraced his daughter, whispering how sorry he was, only so her ears could hear it.

"Ayn, now you must go to Landen, and find Sari and the Power Topaz. Thea, join Ayn, help him in any way you can, as I cannot…" Lyle said.

"I will father." Thea said.

"The cave you are looking for is to the north. Good luck Ayn, and thank you so much for saving Thea."

"Yes Ayn. Thank you for helping Lyle, my friend. I am so proud of you son. I know you will find Satellite." Rhys said.

"Thank you father. You can count on me." Ayn said, confidently.

Ayn and Thea gave their final goodbyes, and left for Landen. The trip took very little time, and the entered the cave. The familiar glow was given off from the Twin's Ruby and the cave lit up. And to a sight. The cave was full of the spider cyborgs.

"Ayn! What do we do?" Mieu called.

"Run! And destroy any that get in your way!" Ayn responded.

He drew his sword, and Thea pulled a dagger that shone bright green, a slicer it was called. The four of them ran through the cave, destroying any spiders that got in the way. The swarm was forever it seemed, there was no end. Left and right the cyborgs came.

'_Will we make it out alive?'_ Ayn wondered to himself.

"Ayn!" Thea cried. She had been overrun, her weapon alone was not enough to stop the swarm.

"Thea! Hold on!" Ayn yelled.

He charged for her, to protect her. He would not let her die, not now. Lyle trusted him to protect his daughter. He reached her just in time.

"Take my hand!" he cried

She took Ayn's outstretched hand and they ran from the spiders. He would not stop until they were safe. The spiders trailed closely behind. Ayn suddenly stopped.

"Wren! Use your magic to destroy them!" he yelled.

"But Ayn… I don't know if I will have enough to-"

"Just do it!"

"Very well."

Wren clenched his fists and began throwing fireballs that seemed to come from nowhere. In a matter of seconds, the cyborgs were all but destroyed.

"Thank you Wren. I know that's very demanding, but it had to be done, or else we would not have made it." Ayn said.

Wren collapsed to his knee, completely drained. Using that spell so many times in a row used all the strength he had left.

"Wren…" Ayn walked to Wren and helped him to his feet. Being a crutch for him, they walked out of the cave. Into the bright sun of Landen they walked.

"Mieu, do you know where to go?" Ayn asked.

"Yes, follow me, prince."

Ayn still helping Wren, followed Mieu. Thea was close behind Ayn. They traveled until sunset before they saw a town. Mieu explained it the town of Yaata, just south of castle Landen. They rested there that night.

"Wren, stay here and regain your strength." Ayn commanded.

"Yes, thank you for helping me…" Wren shut down to rejuvenate himself.

They all soon fell asleep and morning came. All four of the companions were ready for the travel ahead of them, to find Sari and the Power Topaz. At midday, they had arrived at the castle, only to find the town empty and the castle gates locked.

"How do we get in?" Mieu asked.

"Wait! I remember a story my father told me." Ayn said, "When he was thrown in the dungeon, Lena helped him escape. She led him to the basement of a store that led out of the dungeon. It was the weapon store. Let's find Sari!"

They entered the store and found the stairs in the back that led to the dungeon. They looked around as they walked for stairs, guards, or even a prisoner. There was no soul alive down here it seemed. After hours, Ayn spotted a figure in the distance. He couldn't make it out though.

"Hey there!" he called.

The figure turned and approached Ayn, but made sure to stay hidden in the darkness.

"What do you want?" it said.

"Can you lead us to Sari? We must talk to her." Ayn said.

"And why would you need to do a thing like that?" it asked.

"We need the Power Topaz. Now can you help us or not?!" Ayn snapped.

"Ha ha, I like your attitude. I am Sari, and I have the Power Topaz. But I won't just hand it over. Not without a fight!"

Without warning, Sari jumped from the black wielding two daggers. Ayn only got a glimpse of her face before he had to defend himself. She had long brown hair tied back to stay out of the way. She wore brown and white male garb, and far more nimble. The daggers were pulled from here knee high boots. Sari slashed at Ayn, but he didn't draw his sword. Instead he grabbed onto one of her arms and stole her dagger. She jumped back, a little shocked.

"Impressive, yet not enough for me to hand over the Topaz!" she bellowed.

Again she leapt at Ayn, slashing wildly and with no control. She was bloodthirsty. Ayn knew how to handle this. She let her guard down with every slash, and when this opportunity came again, he tackled her. They rolled and ended up Ayn holding her down with dagger to her throat. She had no breath left for words.

"Well done. May I have the name of the man who bested me?" Sari asked.

"Ayn, prince of Cille." Ayn answered.

"Very well, Ayn. I will give you the Power Topaz. But I need to come along to guard it!"

"All right, Sari. We will welcome you."

"But Ayn, what do we do now?" Wren asked.

"Ayn, I heard this while I was captive at Lensol. Techna holds the key to Satellite. We need to go there if we want to reach Satellite.

"You helped us once again Thea, thank you." Ayn said. "We will travel to Techna, down Cape Dragon Spine. At least that's what the villagers of Endora said."

**_Chapter 3  
__Cape Dragon Spine_**

The trek back to Endora was long. It took nearly a week, but there was little trouble with cyborgs. They rested at Endora before venturing down Cape Dragon Spine. It was a simple peninsula heading out of the land to the east of Endora. It looked like fire from a dragon. Morning came and they left for Techna.

"Ayn, how will we reach Techna? We need to cross the ocean to get there." Mieu was concerned.

"I don't know, we should check it out first." Ayn said.

They found the peninsula easily enough and walked towards the edge. But something was there already, waiting for them. It was a big black dragon with the most piercing red eyes Ayn had ever seen. He recognized this dragon from Rhys' stories. This is the dragon that stole Maia and set Rhys adventure in motion.

"Do not be afraid." The dragon said, "Climb on my back, I will take you to Techna."

"Why would we trust a dragon?" Ayn asked.

"Ayn," Thea said, "look at his eyes. He wants to help us."

Thea climbed on the back of the dragon, and Ayn did the same. Mieu, Wren, and Sari followed suit. The dragon took off and flew to a distant island. They disembarked from off the dragon, giving thanks. The dragon closed its eyes, and began to transform into a human.

"Lyle!" Ayn exclaimed when the transformation was done.

"Yes Ayn. I have the ability to transform into a drag-" he stopped suddenly and collapsed on the ground.

"Father!" Thea cried.

"Thea, I used all the strength I had left to help you. This has been my secret for fifteen years. Ayn, come here." Lyle said.

"Lyle, what is it?" Ayn asked.

"Ayn, do not tell Rhys. It was I who kidnapped Maia those many years ago. It was at the command of my uncle, the previous king of Cille. I am sorry Ayn. I am sorry… Rhys…" He was losing it, he was about to die.

"Father, don't leave!" Thea said, crying.

"Thea… my daughter… I love… you…… goodbye……"

"No… father…" Thea clutched the lifeless body of Lyle, her father.

"Thea, I am so sorry." Ayn said, comforting her with a hug. She held onto Ayn as if she was clinging to life. They stayed there for a while. Ayn let Thea cry on his shoulder.

"Thea, we should give him a proper burial." Ayn finally said.

"Yes… you're right."

They made Lyle a grave and said their final goodbyes, to father, and friend. Techna was close and they finished the jorney that Lyle helped them on.

When they entered Techna, they got an unusual welcome.

"At last! A descendant of Orakio has come! Hurry to the castle and go see Satellite!"

'_Rhys, father. I am close to Satellite, to sanctuary. I will bring you here so we can all be safe.'_ Ayn said to himself.

They rested at the inn and left for the castle in the morning. The people of Techna, the Last of the Engineers they called themselves, led them through the castle and to the dungeon, very excitedly.

"Go inside and meet your destiny!" were the final words they said to Ayn before the dungeon was before them. With determination to succeed, Ayn ventured forth through the dungeon. He soon reached the end, and an old man greeted him.

"At last you have arrived. The Power Topaz in your hand proves your courage, strength, and worth. You may now witness the truth."

Without letting anyone put a word in, he rushed them to a space shuttle. Ushering them in, he sat down and began to do something and they took off. Ayn had no idea what was going on. He didn't know what to think. This was all so new to him…

"See your true world at last!" the old man said.

Ayn, Mieu, Wren, Thea, and Sari all looked out and saw the truth. They saw a massive spaceship, with seven domes all connected. This was the world they knew. They live in a machine in the middle of space.

"The cyborgs are invading from Azura, the blue moon. This is Satellite." The old man explained. "Good luck with your destiny, Prince Ayn." They arrived at Azura, the blue moon. It was also a spaceship. The old man gave one last piece of advice,

"Go to the dungeon and meet him." And he left.

"We live in a spaceship?" Ayn said, "I can't believe it. The truth…"

"Ayn, come on. We need to stop the cyborg invasion!" Sari said.

"You're right. Let's go." Ayn still wondered who this "him" was that they needed to find. The man was too vague.

Satellite orbited the dome worlds. As they walked, they saw murals painted on the walls, and they found out, from what was still legible, that their homeland… spaceship… was called Alisa III. They couldn't find out how or why this all came to be, but those were questions for another time. They found the dungeon and entered. Only to be greeted by a cyborg who looked like Wren.

"Ha ha, welcome to Azura. It seems I have been found out. What a shame. I guess I just need to kill you and then I can finish my goal and kill everyone else!"

"Who are you?" Ayn demanded.

"I am called Siren."

"I will not allow you to continue on this invasion. You will not kill another living creature!" Ayn screamed as he drew his sword.

"You wish to fight me? Very well. Let's do this!"

Siren charged Ayn, his arm transforming into a blade. Ayn met his blade with his own. Siren was fast, very fast. He could barely keep up with his blade arm.

"I've waited 1000 years in exile for revenge! And now it will be mine!" Siren bellowed.

He overcame Ayn. Striking repeatedly, not caring, only wanting to kill. Ayn was getting weary, he was not ready to fight Siren. Siren saw this chance and took it. He knocked Ayn's sword out of the way and struck at Ayn directly. He slashed and kicked him until he fell.

"Ayn!" Thea cried.

He had no chance. Siren was too powerful. The 1000 years spent in exile, searching for revenge, has honed his abilities. Revenge drove Siren's every action, now that his chance has finally come.

Ayn lay beaten, no strength left. Siren had won.

"Revenge is mine!" yelled Siren, ready for the final blow. His blade like arm whistled through the air as it came at Ayn.

Ayn's last thought, _'It's all over now… I'm sorry father, I was not powerful enough to help Cille, Shusoran, or anyone…'_

"No!" a voice in his head yelled. Time stopped.

"Ayn, you are strong. You will save your people. Get up now!"

Siren, about to win, kept his blade moving. Ayn had met it with renewed strength. His green eyes pierced through Siren's soulless body.

"You will not win!" Ayn yelled.

He spun his sword around Siren's arm, pushing him back. Spinning his sword through the air, he chopped off Siren's blade arm. He put his sword at his head.

"Call off the cyborgs! Now!!!" Ayn demanded.

"Who has bested me? I must know!" Siren retorted.

"My name is Ayn! Prince of Cille!"

"Well Ayn, you have won only one battle. The war is not over! I will return…" and with that, Siren disappeared. The cyborg invasion was finally over. Ayn had found his inner strength and pulled through. He has saved everyone.

_Thus did Prince Ayn fulfill his destiny. Rejoicing, his people moved to the Satellite. King Rhys decreed that Ayn should marry soon. One woman made known her interest in him. Ayn asked Thea to be his wife and she accepted. Rhys gave his blessing, as did Lyle from above_.

TBC....


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Notes: Still back for more? O.o Welcome to the epic conclusion of my epic story of epicness. ..... Seriously? Did I just say that? *clears throat* Well then... moving right along... *laughs at older sister face-palming in the background* Enjoy the conclusion! ... *at a total loss for words* Yeah... Review! :D**_

_**Chapter 1  
**__**Destruction**_

_Ayn and Thea began their new life on far Azura. Their rule brought peace and prosperity to all. In time, queen Thea gave birth to a son, Sean. When he reached manhood, evil arose once more. Sean was called upon to fight for his people…_

"Don't hold back Sean! Always attack to your potential!" Ayn said to his son.

This was a daily routine for the father and son. Ayn had taught Sean since he was a boy the art of the sword. Sean had green hair like his mother, yet had his father's eyes.

"Yes, father."

They went through the form again. Life on Azura had been peaceful. Everyone was glad for the sanctuary. Rhys, Sean's grandfather, passed away two years ago when Sean was seventeen. He died still proud of his son, Ayn, for saving the people of Cille and Shusoran. Azura was home for them. Most had never set foot outside Satellite. Sean had lived there all his life thus far, but his opportunity would soon come to see the world his father and grandfather knew.

"King Ayn!" a soldier called, interrupting the swordplay.

"Soldier, what is it?" Ayn asked.

"King Ayn, something is happening to Alisa III! I thought I saw a flash of light. I don't know what it is, but I don't a good feeling…" the soldier explained.

Satellite suddenly shook violently. Everyone was thrown to the ground. Ayn quickly regained his balance.

"The Satellite is under attack! We're going to crumble! Everyone get out now!" Ayn cried.

"Sean, your beautiful moon is being destroyed. Your mother and I cannot bear to leave our home. I am sorry Sean. Save yourself! Journey to Landen, the land of your grandfather. Sari will help you!" Ayn said.

"Father…"

"Sean, take Mieu and Wren with you and go! I cannot leave. You must live Sean. Take the shuttle and live!" Thea cried.

"Mother…" Sean did not know what to say. His home was being destroyed right in front of his eyes. His were parents about to die. He could only stand in shock.

"Sean, hurry!" Wren said.

"Go my son." Ayn comforted Sean. This was the last thing Sean heard his father say. Wren had to pick Sean up and carry him to the shuttle. They barely escaped the destruction of Azura. Sean's home blew up behind them seconds after they left. The explosion threw them off course and they plummeted to the desert.

Sean regained consciousness and looked around. In the wreckage of the shuttle he spotted Mieu and Wren. He approached them, glad to see them all alright.

"We are lucky to be alive." Mieu said.

"Mother, father, everyone is gone…" Sean was still a little shocked.

"Sean! Pull yourself together! We must go to Landen. Respect your father's final wish." Wren said.

"Yes, you are right. But where are we now?" Sean asked.

"On Satellite I learned the names of the domes," Mieu said. "This one is called Aridia. Hazatak is here. Look! I can see it from here! Let's go and rest. You need to relax a little Sean."

They spent the night in Hazatak. Sean was not able to sleep. In his hands he fumbled the gems Ayn, his father, had given to him. It was the only thing he could remember his father by now. These gems and he were all that was left of Satellite now. Sean left the inn and sat outside on the sand. He needed to think.

"What could've destroyed Azura like that?" he wondered aloud. "My father, mother and all my people are all gone now. I'm all that's left of Azura. Me, Mieu, and Wren. Father, I swear here and now that I will find out who did this! I will travel to Landen and find Sari. Your last wish will be fulfilled. I swear it!"

Sean returned to the inn and lay on his bed. Sleep finally came, even though it was short. Maybe three hours went by before dawn. Wren woke him up so they could be on their way to Landen. That dome was also called Landen, as Mieu told Sean. They left the town of Hazatak and traveled to the northwest. Mieu knew the way, as she has traveled it many times. They soon arrived in Landen, the dome world. They traveled until sunset and arrived at castle Landen. Sean needed to find Sari, so he could know what to do next. They made their way to the throne room and found her, queen of Landen.

"You, who are you? You look very… familiar…" She said.

"My name is Sean. My father was Ayn, prince of Cille, king of the blue moon Azura." Sean explained.

"Ayn! I remember him. We traveled together nearly twenty years ago. How is he?" she asked.

"He… he's dead. As is Thea, my mother, and all my people. Someone destroyed Azura, our home…" Sean said quietly.

"No… Sean… I'm so sorry. Thea too? Who would do such a thing?" Sari was confused.

"I don't know. My father told me to come here and find you. He said you could help us… me…" Sean said.

"The only thing I could think I could do is to give you information. Did Ayn ever tell you about a man named Lune?" she asked.

"No, he didn't…"

"Figures, not many know of him. He was a general for Laya 1000 years ago. Laya's most trusted, until he betrayed her. She banished him to Dahlia, the purple moon. Lune owns the western half of Landen. If you could talk to him, I'm sure he would help you. Also I have heard that there is an ancient machine through the southwestern cave. That will help you reach Lune. I'm sure of it. I'm sorry I can't do anymore than that." Sari explained.

"No, don't worry, you've been a great help. We will leave tomorrow. Thank you Sari." Sean said. He bowed and began to leave. A man stopped him though.

"You are the son of Ayn, correct?" he asked.

"Yes. Ayn was my father." Sean responded.

"But he is now gone?"

"…Yes…" Sean said, reluctantly.

"Then you are the last of the line of Orakio. Very interesting…" the man trailed off and walked away.

"The last of the Orakio blood line?" Sean was as confused as ever.

So much had happened to Sean in two days. His life completely changed. His home destroyed, his family killed, and he is the last of his line. What was he supposed to do now? Heeding Sari's words was all he could do. Sean reached the inn and slept. In the morning, he and his two cyborg friends would travel in search of this "ancient machine".

_**Chapter 2  
**__**Transformation**_

Sean had nightmares all through the night. They were always the same. He relived the destruction of Azura, his home, all night. When he woke up to the sunrise, he couldn't have been more relieved. He did not know how long these nightmares would last.

He gathered himself and his two friends and they left Landen. They traveled southwest where Sari said the cave would be. Nothing could stop Sean. He was determined to find out who, or what, destroyed his home. They soon reached the cave and traveled through.

"Mieu, what land is through here?" Sean asked.

"Divisia, Sean." She responded.

They still walked on, but it would not be easy. Sean heard a strange high pitched scream from down the cave. He then saw three huge bats hanging on the ceiling of the mechanical cave. Their fur was blue, white, and orange. Three feet held them to the ceiling. They all screeched once more and flew at the party.

Sean drew his sword and was ready. Mieu jumped over Sean and took one to the ground. Wren shot another until it fell, and Sean cut the last one's wings and delivered the final blow. He stood, sheathed his sword, and silently walked on. Mieu and Wren exchanged worried looks and followed. They soon reached the end of the cave and found sunlight once more.

Sean walked on quietly, only looking ahead. His pace never changed, even when a castle-town was in sight. It rested between two forests. Only Wren, who grabbed his shoulder, could stop him.

"Sean, what are you doing? You have been silent, and it's worrying us. You need to rest. I will ask around town, as will Mieu, to see what we can learn about the ancient machine. You need to rest."

"But I need to-" he started.

"No. You need to rest." Wren was adamant.

Wren led him to the inn and left him there to rest. Sean sat in the corner of the room, between the bed and the window. He sat and thought, thought of Azura, Thea, Ayn, and the cause of it all. His anger grew.

"Who would do such a thing?! No one there deserved to die! We were peaceful! Why?!" he screamed to himself.

Revenge. He wanted, no, needed revenge. He would get revenge for his family and friends by any means necessary. He sat there until night came. Mieu and Wren finally returned.

"Sean." Mieu said.

He was silent for a moment, and then said, "What did you learn?"

"Sean, what's going on?" Mieu asked.

"Tell me what you learned." He said coldly.

"Sean-"

"Tell me!"

"… All right… this town is Divisia, Northern Divisia. The town is split by a castle. Passing through the castle is the only way through. We need to go to Southern Divisia to reach the western cave. This cave is where some rebels would train, and they had something there that is for Wren. He can transform due to his Wren-type design. This object, the ancient machine that Sari spoke of, will help us reach Laya's treasure in Aridia. This is what we need."

"Then we leave now."

"No Sean, you need to sleep. We will leave in the morning."

Sean fell silent. Mieu and Wren knew they needed to leave him be. They left Sean to his thoughts. Revenge, revenge, revenge… this was all Sean wanted… revenge…

He woke with a start when Mieu opened the door. It was morning.

"Come Sean, to the cave."

He got up and followed Mieu. Wren was waiting just outside the room, ready to leave. They walked to the castle. There was a pathway to the other part of town around the castle so they didn't need to enter the castle of Divisia. There were scattered people walking this path in the early morning. The three companions soon were out of the castle and on their way through Southern Divisia towards the cave.

At midday they reached the cave. Sean was silent the whole trek. He has become more and more detached to his companions, and anyone else. They all walked through the cave, not seeing any rebels. They must've left years ago. It was not long until they found what they were looking for. There was a chest of solid gold, locked tightly. The lock was also gold. They needed a key, because none of them could break the lock. They searched the area, and Mieu found a skeleton they could've been the leader of the rebels. His hand had they key grasped. She easily broke it and took the key. She gave the key to Sean and he silently opened the chest.

Resting on a pillow was a small red orb. It easily fit in his hand. He tossed it to Wren, to see if he knew what it was about.

"This will transform me into a machine that will travel through water. We need to go to Aridia now."

The trek back to Aridia was a silent one. Sean kept to himself the whole while. No words were spoken between any of the companions. After three days they reached Hazatak. It was midday, and they needed to find a source of water that Wren could travel through. They cyborgs of Hazatak told them to travel south. After a short while they found the water. Wren approached the edge and took out the orb. He held it in his palm and focused his energy. Suddenly it burst a massive light, and Wren was absorbed. When it faded, Wren was in the water and he was transformed. He had turned into a submersible.

"Come, let's go and see what lies beneath." Wren said.

A doorway opened and Mieu and Sean climbed in. Wren was bare on the inside. It was like they were in a small room. There was enough room for five people to fit comfortably. Wren began to sink and he went under the water. After a while he emerged in a small pond. The doorway opened again and Mieu and Sean got out. They were in another land, but this was a world within the world of Aridia.

A peace was present in this land. There was no danger here. Wren transformed back into his original form through the same light. Sean finally said something after so long.

"Let's see what we can find." He was still distant and solemn, but he at least said something.

There was a long, narrow strip of land leading out from the pond. At the end, resting on a hill lay a palace of bronze. There was a single door and nowhere else to go. They entered the palace and were greeted by four men, all with aging faces and grey hair. They all instantly talked to the party.

"Welcome, Sean. We have waited for you. We have protected Laya for 1000 years. Cryogenic sleep has kept her alive since the war." The first one said.

"This is princess Laya's younger sister. She is also named Laya." Another said.

"Laya entrusted the future to her sister." Said the third.

"Mystoke, in Frigidia the frozen land, holds the key to the truth. Return to the desert and go southwest with Laya. The portal to Mystoke awaits you there." The final said.

The four men parted and revealed a pathway. The temple led only one direction, to a raised platform. Sean walked forward towards the platform. He walked up the stairs and saw a blue gap. It looked like a hole, but it was solid. As he looked down, a figure appeared. It was a woman. She was short and had long, wavy blonde hair. She wore a red and green dress and held a bow in her hands. She lay for a moment then opened her eyes. She very slowly got to her feet and looked at Sean.

"I was very young when Laya fought Orakio," she said. "She left with a knight who wore a black sword. I must know the truth! Please take me along."

Sean only nodded. That was enough for Laya. On the way out of the temple, one of the old men stopped Sean.

"There are temples like this one scattered through the lands. They are portals in between worlds. Where they are located will lead you to the world closest to it. Use Laya's treasure and these temples will open up to you. Good luck Laya." He explained.

"Thank you." Mieu said. Sean wasn't looking. He seemed as distant as ever. They all left the temple and Mieu couldn't handle the silence any longer.

"Sean! What is on your mind? Why are you so quiet?" she demanded the truth.

"… Revenge…" was all he would say.

They reached the pond in silence and Wren took them back to Aridia and Hazatak. Mieu feared for Sean. She wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let her.

"The desert is so beautiful!" Laya exclaimed when they were back. "I've never seen it before…"

She was like a child. She had never left the temple before now. They all stayed in Hazatak that night.

Sean remembered the promise he made to himself the last time he was here. He was silent, wrapped up in his thoughts. He did not dream that night.

_**Chapter 3  
**__**Truth**_

The desert was cool in the early morning. The sun had barely begun to rise over the horizon. Sean was still not speaking. He led his companions to the cave the old men in the temple told them to go, silently. They reached the cave, and Laya walked forward. She pulled from her neck a gem and held it up at the cave entrance. It glowed and the way was lit before them. It was another mechanical cave that connected Aridia to Frigidia. After a few hours of walking, and silence, they emerged to a snow covered land. They walked through the snow looking for Mystoke. It was Wren who spotted it.

"Look! There on the island!" he pointed through the trees to a town in the middle of the lake. "There is a way across the water on the other side of the lake. We can reach the town from there."

Sean nodded and walked around the lake, the others followed. They soon arrived at the town. As they entered, a woman approached the party, looked at Laya, and became very excited.

"At last! We have waited centuries for Laya's kin to come! Quickly, enter the Castle of Silence!" she exclaimed.

More women heard this and shared the excitement. This town seemed to only be inhabited by women. They ushered the party to the castle, still full of joy.

"Inside the castle, you will be tested. If you succeed, you will find Laya's pendant, and hear Laya's final words." These were the final words they heard before the castle was before them. They ventured through the Castle of Silence.

"They didn't even let us rest…" Laya said.

"Stop complaining and move on." Sean said bitterly. He was becoming even more distant with every day. He barely talked at all anymore, and always kept to himself. He was the first in the group.

This was no ordinary castle. It was a maze. It consisted of little rooms, all with stairs leading to the massive dungeon. Every section of the dungeon led to only one set of new stairs, but finding them was the challenge. Every set of stars was guarded by five armor clad soldiers. These enemies were not tough for Sean. He hewed them down easily. They were only in the way of Sean and his goal, and no one would stand in his way.

He led the way silently, killing the soldiers who tested them. They soon arrived at the throne room, and next to the throne was a pedestal. On this pedestal rested the brightest blue gem Sean had ever seen. It seemed to glow a faint light. When he picked it up, it glowed brighter, and a voice rang out for all to hear.

"Sister, it is time for you to know the truth. Though Orakio and I have fought for many years, we finally realize that we have been deceived. An evil force from times beyond legend is using us to satisfy its desire for pain and suffering. We are joining forces to fight this ancient evil. In case we never return, I leave you the pendant. You will hear this when you are ready. Goodbye!"

"Sister…" Laya said.

"We have the pendant, now how do we get to Dahlia?" Sean asked, demanded.

"Aerone. We need to go there, and Dahlia will be close." Mieu said.

"Then let's go."

They left the castle and Mystoke. Mieu led they way this time, to the northwest. There would be a palace leading them back to Divisia, but on the southern side of the dome, where Aerone was. It was not long until they found the temple. It looked identical to the one Laya was found in. They entered and found the same blue hole. Sean held up the Pendant, and the hole sucked them in. He blacked out. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in Laya's temple, as was everyone else.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Wren said.

"Divisia, we made it." Mieu said, just outside the temple.

Sean walked out and sure enough, they lush green of Divisia was before them. Without a word, he began walking.

"Sean!" Mieu called.

He didn't answer, he just kept walking. Mieu called to Wren and Laya, and they joined Sean's silent walk. They soon came to Aerone. The long day was over, and they stayed at the inn. Mieu and Wren stayed up to ask the villagers about Dahlia. In the morning they gave their report.

"There is a pathway that leads east to a dead end in the town. But at the dead end, there is a small dungeon and a ship that will take us to Dahlia." Mieu explained.

They left immediately and found the hangar, and the ship. In a short while they were in space again, home for Sean. Laya was confused at the home worlds, the ship Alisa III. Mieu explained to her all she knew. Dahlia was fast approaching, and they made the preparations to land. They were greeted by soldiers when they entered Dahlia, they purple Satellite.

"Where is Lune?" Sean demanded.

"Come follow me, we have expected you for some time now." The soldier responded, bowing. They were taken before Lune.

"Laya?" he said looking straight at her.

"No Lune. The Laya you know was my older sister." She said with respect. She also bowed. The others followed her example.

"You look just like her. A spitting image. This is my sister, Alair, and daughter, Kara." He pointed at them.

Lune had yellow hair, as did his sister. His daughter Kara, however, had long bright purple hair. She wore a black garb, much like Wren, but it was made for battle. Lune wore simple white clothes, as did Alair.

"Sean, I am sorry you do not have a home. We witnessed the destruction of Azura, and your escape." Lune said.

Sean looked down, and fell even more silent, if that was possible.

"I was once a general in Laya's army. She trusted me, but I deserted and betrayed her. She banished me here, to Dahlia. I was put in Cryogenic sleep, as was Alair. After 1000 years I awoke. But Alair was gone. Some Orakians had found their way here and kidnapped her. I was furious! I left Dahlia, seeking revenge. I started a war… to get my revenge… and to get Alair back. I destroyed Satera, a neighbor to Landen. No one remembers it now, it is completely destroyed. But Alair was there, and I saved her. But when I came back here, I reflected on my actions. I was blind with rage, and thoughts of revenge. Sean, I know how you feel. You want to have revenge for your family. I completely understand. But do not go blind. You need to fight for the right reasons. I can see your rage through your eyes, and it is not right. Fight for them, your family, your friends both here and gone. Do not fight for you. You cannot be driven by your lust. You must understand this. Fighting for others is the only way you will succeed. Learn to let go and move on. Keep the lost in your heart, but do not dwell on what is gone. Trust me, Sean."

"Lune... you… thank you…" Sean said. He fell to his knees, crying. "Mother, Father…"

"Kara," Lune said. "Travel with Sean. I would, but I am old, and have not the strength. I will give you my slicer, my weapon I used in the ancient conflict of Laya and Orakio."

"I will Father." She walked to Sean and helped him to his feet.

"One more thing Sean," Lune said, "Our dungeon holds the blue crystal for Wren. This will allow him to fly. You will need it in your journey."

"Thank you Lune." Sean's eyes were back. He finally came back to reality, and is now driven by a new hope. The revenge he sought was wrong. He needed to fight now for his family and friends, not for himself.

To move on, they needed the blue crystal Lune had. There was a room behind his throne, and the crystal lay on a pedestal. It shone a beautiful blue, yet faint like the red one.

"Come, Lune will know where we need to go." Sean said.

They left the room and talked to Lune once again.

"I see the crystal has found its rightful owner. Now you must travel back to Frigidia. Once there you will use the crystal and fly to Skyhaven. There you will learn what you must do. Good luck Sean." Lune said. He put his hand on Sean's shoulder as if to assure him he would be just fine.

Sean was ready to move on. Lune, who knew all too well the pain Sean felt, helped him realize the real reason to fight.

_**Chapter 4  
**__**Legends**_

Laya's pendant made the journey back to Frigidia very easy. Now that they were here, Wren was ready to use the blue crystal retrieved from Dahlia. He stood, held the crystal, and focused. The light was blinding, and soon faded. Wren had transformed into a smaller version of the shuttle used to travel to the moons. The four companions, Sean, Mieu, Laya, and Kara, boarded Wren and took off. As they flew, Sean had a strange feeling.

"Wren, land near that town over there," he pointed to an isolated town in the middle of the forest. "I have a feeling we need to go there first."

"All right, Sean" Wren responded.

They landed next to the town, and Wren returned to his original form. They entered the town and were shocked. All the buildings were destroyed, and only six old men in the center of the town were left. One man noticed them and rejoiced.

"Ah! You've finally arrived. We have waited for you. We are the Keepers of the Past. We are here to teach you."

"The Keepers of the Past? Then please teach us." Sean said.

"We, the people of Alisa III, are all descendants of the people of the planet Palm, of the Algo star system. Palm was destroyed by an evil force thousands of years ago. There was a being that haunted us every 1000 years, bringing death and ruin. This being is Dark Force. The people of Palm were creators, thinkers. They knew of Dark Force, and his millennial haunt. They built four hundred ships like this one to escape the next time Dark Force would strike. They escaped, and Palm was destroyed. They thought they had escaped him for good, but he managed to get on one of the ships. He began his reign of terror, and destroyed all but two so far. Laya and Orakio trapped it here, 1000 years ago. Only two ships remain. This one, Alisa III, and the Neo Palm."

"So we had a home once… a real home…" Sean said.

"Sister…" Laya said.

"This is the history of Alisa III, and of the descendants of Palm." One old man said.

"So Dark Force caused all of this. We must stop him! He is supposed to haunt us every 1000 years. The Laya-Orakio war was 1000 years ago…" Mieu said, quietly.

"Sean, we must hurry to Skyhaven." Wren said.

"Yes, you're right." He replied.

"Thank you for telling us the truth about our ancestors." Kara said.

They all bowed and gave thanks, then left for Skyhaven. Wren grasped his orb once more and they were off. They flew and found Mystoke. Wren turned north and Skyhaven was dead ahead. It was a floating city of rock. How it stayed afloat, no one could figure out. Wren landed on the floating city, and two cyborgs greeted them.

"Welcome to Skyhaven." One said.

"My masters have waited centuries for you." The other said.

They walked through the city, taking it all in. It was made of stone, and the trees were grey, as was the grass. They soon found the center building; the only one they could enter, and found five priests dressed in all white standing around an altar. The altar had five slots for what looked like weapons. These priests were meditating, and looked at Sean when he approached.

"You're here, finally. We can now move forward." One said

"The ultimate evil dwells on another floating city in the world of Terminus." Said another.

"A word of power has been lost for ages. This name can empower the weapons of legend." Another.

"The ancient heroes used the legendary weapons. These are Orakio's sword, Miun's claw, Siren's shot, Laya's bow, and Lune's slicer."

"The name of power can be learned on Sage Isle, in Draconia, the land of old Cille and Shusoran. To the east of these places. Our dungeon holds the crystal for Wren. This will allow you to wrest Orakio's sword from its watery grave and visit Sage Isle." The fourth one said.

"To discover the lost name you must first gather the five weapons of legend." The fifth and final one said.

"Wait, what?" Sean asked. He was so confused.

"Hurry! Don't question it. Just go! Time is getting short." One said, holding out his hand. The floor shifted and stairs appeared. "Retrieve the crystal and get going!"

Nodding, understanding the hurry, Sean went down the stairs and found the crystal waiting on an altar. It shone a faint yellow. He grabbed it and came out.

"Come, my friends. Dark Force will not win."

"Agreed," they all said.

They left Skyhaven and Wren took them to the air again.

"Where can we find Orakio's sword?" Sean asked.

"I remember…" Mieu said, "When I was first traveling with Rhys, an old man told us a legend of Orakio's sword. It's in a temple in the waters south of Yaata. We need to go back to Landen."

"All right, to Landen it is." Sean said.

It was nightfall, and they all needed to rest. They stayed at Mystoke and waited for morning. Sean finally had a restful night after all these days of pain. Dawn came and they were off to Landen to retrieve Orakio's sword. They traveled through Landen to Yaata. Mieu took them to the shore where she remembered hearing the legend. The temple was close. Wren walked to the waters edge and used the yellow crystal. The familiar light shone, and Wren transformed into a ship that would sail along the sea. The party climbed aboard and they were off. Mieu led them to the temple in the water, and Wren became they submersible by using the red crystal.

The temple was much like a Layan temple, but this one had corridors leading down hallways to more rooms. What they sought was in the center of the temple. Orakio's black sword was in the ground, holding some sort of cloth in place. Wren reached out and took the sword. The cloth had one thing written on it…

_I hold Dark Force_

The temple began to shake, and a booming voice echoed through the halls.

"At last I am free of my vile bonds! Tremble fools, for I roam the worlds once more! Other matters await me, but we will meet again!"

Suddenly Sean began to scream as if he was dying. He writhed on the floor feeling like his bones would be ripped out of his body. But as suddenly as it started, it stopped. He laid breathing heavily on the floor. After a few moments, he stood. Wren had taken them out of the temple and transformed back into the ship.

"I feel… strange… powerful…" he said quietly.

"Ah, Megido. My own spell of destruction. You will destroy everything you love because you freed me!" Dark Force called, and now was gone.

"Sean, you must never use that spell! Keep control." Kara said, trying to comfort him.

"We freed him! The very thing we did not want free is now roaming! What do we do…?" he was furious.

"Sean, all we can do now is stop him." Kara said.

"Do not worry, Sean. We will stop him." Mieu said.

Sean sat for a minute, thinking. Dark Force was free. They needed to find the other weapons quickly. He stood and addressed his friends.

"Where can we find Miun's claw and Siren's shot?"

"That's more like it Sean." Wren said.

"Through my travels with Rhys and Ayn, we learned of a cyborg who wanders the desert searching for Orakio's sword. She looks for Orakio. Maybe she can help us now that we have his sword. We need to leave now for Aridia." Mieu said.

"All right… Aridia." Sean said.

Wren brought them back to the shore and flew them to the temple that would lead them to the desert. The desert was as beautiful as ever. The search for the crazy cyborg began. Luck was with Sean, as they found her quickly. They approached her, and her brokenness showed.

"Have you seen Orakio? I'd know his black sword anywhere!"

Sean drew Orakio's legendary black blade.

"The black sword! Orakio, you've returned! I'm so glad to meet you again before I…" she collapsed.

Mieu grabbed her and opened her back. She looked all through the circuitry.

"This is Miun. I'll take her claw." She said.

She took Miun's hand and detached her claw. It fit Mieu perfectly.

"We should give her a proper burial." Sean said.

"Yes, we should. She has helped us greatly." Laya said.

A grave in the sand was the best they could offer Miun.

"Where can we find Siren? I remember my father telling me about the cyborg war before I was born. Siren swore revenge, and that he would return. Where could he be?" Sean asked.

"We should ask around. Hazatak is near, and the cyborgs live there. They might know." Wren said.

"Hurry, we cannot allow Dark Force any more time!" Sean said.

Hazatak was close by and they arrived there quickly. They began to ask the cyborgs if they knew about Siren. And they did. He had come through about ten years before searching for truth. Nine years before that he was searching for revenge. But the whole time, he felt empty, incomplete. He needed to know the truth, so he began searching. He heard of Sage Isle and knew that place could help him. He asked his fellow cyborgs for help, and they did.

"Sage Isle. Maybe Siren is still there. Wren, we must go there now." Sean said.

Draconia was not far, and Cille was beautiful. Ayn's homeland. Wren again approached the water and used the yellow crystal to become the ship. He took all his companions to Sage Isle to the east of Cille and Shusoran. It was a very small cave, only one area. When they entered they saw four elders, and Siren. Siren approached Sean.

"You are the son of Ayn, the man who bested me. I see the family resemblance. I must tell my story to make amends. I fought Laya many centuries ago. I nursed my hatred and attacked Layans. But here on Sage Isle, I found that Layans are not the real enemy. I am sorry for my mistake." How bowed and held his gun out to Sean.

Sean took it, and put his hand on Siren's shoulder.

"Thank you Siren. You have helped us. We will fight the true enemy, and you can rest. You deserve it."

"Thank you Sean, son of Ayn, the Prince of Cille." And with that, Siren collapsed.

The elders spoke without warning.

"Who knows if your puny weapons are enough." The first said.

"All the legendary weapons have been gathered for the first time in 1000 years." Another said.

"You are worthy to hear the ancient word spoken." The third said.

"The ancient word of power is the word "Nei". We now give the Grantz spell to Mieu." The fourth elder held his hands up and a light filled Mieu.

"Return to Skyhaven and empower the weapons of legend!"

"Thank you, elders of Sage Isle. We will stop Dark Force." Sean said.

Wren took them all back to Skyhaven and to the priests. They were happy on the return of the warriors.

"Quickly, tell us the word of power and put the weapons on the altar!"

"The word of power is "Nei."' Sean said.

"Very well, let us begin."

The weapons were placed on the altar and the priests surrounded it. They began a mysterious ceremony, and they weapons shone with a mystical blue light. They floated in the air and went back to the owners.

"You may indeed be ready for the task ahead."

"Nei is the word of ultimate power."

"Use the Nei weapons and destroy Dark Force."

"Our task is over, now yours truly begins.

"Good luck to all of you."

The priests were confident in all of them. They would travel to Terminus, to battle Dark Force and save everyone.

_**Chapter 5  
**__**Dark Force**_

They left Skyhaven and traveled to the eastern world, Terminus. The world was totally bare of all human life. Wren flew them, searching for the floating city. They soon found it flying over a large lake. It looked much the same as Skyhaven. But it felt darker, much darker. A woman in a yellow dress greeted them as they landed.

"Your death awaits you in this castle of Lashute!" and she pointed the way for them to go, she was ushering them to Dark Force.

They walked through the city, and all along the way people mocked them. And told them the truth of the past.

"We wanted Siren and Lune to start another war, but we needed Rhys to bring Satellite back, and that's exactly what the fool did!"

"Centuries ago, Laya locked the passageways between the domed worlds or our ship, Alisa III. But your father and grandfather opened them up again, enabling us to spread our evil once more!"

"You fools have done everything we wanted!"

These calls were made, but Sean only took them in. he would not fight back. He was after Dark Force. The people of Lashute led them to the end, just wanting to see them fail. The crowd stopped at the end of a very long staircase. It led to the tower, where Dark Force awaited them.

"Rulakir, the pilot of Lashute awaits you, fools!"

Sean, Mieu, Wren, Laya, and Kara ascended the stairs. Dark Force would be finished. At the top they met Rulakir. He held a sword that was adorned with jewels. He had a very pale face and wore gold colored clothes.

"My heart went black 1000 years ago when my family died in the Laya-Orakio war. Dark Force owns my soul, and he shall own yours!" he cried and then charged Sean.

Rulakir's blade was met by the Sword of Orakio. The blue light of the sword danced over both blades. This did not stop Rulakir's assault. He fought with the skill of 1000 years. But Dark Force waited beyond Rulakir, and this drove Sean to meet his blade every time. Each man had a determination to win. And each form was executed with perfect precision.

"Die fools!" Rulakir called.

"I will not die until my family is avenged Rulakir!" Sean screamed.

Sean charged Rulakir and was relentless. He needed to beat him, to get to Dark Force. He hit Rulakir's sword over and over, and the sword gave way and shattered. Sean ran him through, and dropped his sword at the sight of what he had just done. He stepped back staring at Rulakir in shock. Rulakir only looked back, took out the sword, and collapsed. He breathed his final words.

"You have freed me… destroy… Dark Force…" Rulakir was now at peace. Sean still didn't know what to do. He had never killed another man.

"Sean! You have freed him, do not worry. He is happy now. Come, Dark Force waits for us." Kara said.

Sean walked to Rulakir's body and closed his eyes. He retrieved his sword and walked on, towards Dark Force. Behind where Rulakir stood was a room. Just one room. The party entered, and a mist gathered as the door slammed shut behind them. The mist was the color of blood. Dark Force's voice boomed out.

"I am Dark Force, Master of Death! Your sorrow, anger, and pain are my strength! Observe my might and despair of life fools! I will greatly enjoy your painful deaths!"

Dark Force had gained a physical form. He appeared out of the mist a giant. He had a human head, yet it was a deep blue color. On his shoulders and knees were the faces of lions. His hands were massive claws, and his blood red eyes pierced the souls of all mortal men. As quickly as he appeared, he disappeared into the mist.

"Ready yourselves! We do not know what he can do!" Sean called.

Dark Force came once again out of the darkness, this time on the offensive. He threw energy orbs at them, and they were all thrown about the room, helpless. Dark Force seemed to teleport around and strike at them. His attacks never missed. There was no time to react to the speed of the demon. Soon they all lay beaten.

"No… there has to be… a way…" Sean mumbled.

"You are finished fools! You will serve me!" Dark Force said.

Sean got to his feet, "No!" he held up his sword, and his friends did the same. The mist disappeared at the light the weapons produced. The darkness was dissolving and Dark Force was left, defenseless. The warriors seemed to gain a renewed strength and fought back. Their attack was full force, they held nothing back. They would stop his reign of terror from ever beginning. Dark Force fell back, beaten.

"I regret smashing only one moon. Never fear. I'll return again in 1000 years! You'll be dead, but I'll visit your descendants! It'll be a merry reunion all around, I promise." And he disappeared.

"_This city is to evil to leave standing!" Sean cried. His anger triggered the Megido technique._

"_Megido is tearing the whole city apart!" Wren said._

"_Hurry! We must get out of here!" Mieu said._

"_There's no time! We'll never make it!" Wren called again._

_Mieu used the Grantz technique automatically. The entire party was instantly teleported to a place of safety far from the falling city. The evil city seemed to scream a hideous cry as it fell from the sky and sank deep into the lake. The party was safe on Satellite, and Mieu saw something out in space._

"_Look! A spaceship just like ours! It must be the Neo Palm!"_

"_It's sending us a message." Wren said._

"_Hello Alisa III. This is the spaceship the Neo Palm. That explosion earlier attracted our attention. We guessed that Dark Force had risen again. And we cam over to lend any help you needed. Since you're still here, we assume you've won. In 1000 years, Dark Force will rise again. Let's get rid of it for good next time!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Fin!_

_Editor's Note: So, since KaiserDragon is so effectively distracting himself for a minute growling at my bird, I'm going to take this opportunity to point out how much is missed out on when you can't actually watch this kid while editing. He does some of the dumbest things in the world. Like the random typed lines of "He cut his Achilles tendon" in the story (Oh really? JUST the Achilles tendon?) or his ridiculous renditions of the character voices during particularly serious parts (He calls it his British-French-Australian-Hick accent – I think he sounds like someone stabbed the Millennium Earl through the throat and tried to teach him how to sing the Opera) and his cackling at all my face-palming at either his writing or his antics – and trust me, it happened more times than I can count. Oh, and he made sure I kept my editing strictly grammatical; therefore I have no say about any of the story content! (KaiserDragon: *in brit-french-aussie-hick accent* D-Bag!) So feel free to critique him to the best of your abilities, because he totally deserves it and he has plenty of potential to get better. So lay it on him! :D ~NewMoonFlicker_


End file.
